


The L word

by Minne_My



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minne_My/pseuds/Minne_My
Summary: Men beginning with an L
Relationships: Phryne Fisher & Dorothy "Dot" Williams
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	The L word

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration taken from the books

Dot’s employer informed her that she had the night to herself and she could do whatever she pleased.

‘I want to listen to the radio and do some darning’ she replied promptly.

Phryne expected no less. Dot’s ability to make darning a hobby was one of her strengths. She handed over a box of Hiller’s chocolates knowing that Dot would only eat four throughout the evening as was her habit. Very disciplined, was Dot.

‘Don’t wait up, I won’t be back until morning.’

‘Where will you be, Miss?’

Dot was always going to worry about where Phryne would go.

‘Spending the evening with the most delicious Latvian lover’ came the reply. Dot scrunched up her brow.

‘Don’t you mean...Latin lover? Miss?’

Miss Fisher smiled patiently.

‘No, Dot. Latvian. A nationality not covered in your slush books. They are every bit as captivating as the Latin ones.’

Dot supposed that if anyone would know, it would be Miss Phryne. She attempted to wonder about the difference and gave up. Geography had never been her strong point. As far as she was concerned, five miles out of any town was countryside and Dot never had a love for the countryside. She hauled out her basket and got started. Darning was predictable. You knew where you were with that.

She’d take safe old Australia over foreign climes any day.


End file.
